1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game boards and methods involving multiple movement tracks for each player of the game. More particularly, it concerns a trivia game wherein players respond to trivia questions which, if correctly answered, entitle a player to advance one or both of first and second movement pieces.
2. Background Art
Trivia games are known in the field of parlor games wherein questions are posed to players which, if answered correctly, entitle a player to advance toward a winning position. Trivia games have been developed to cover a broad range of subjects. Typical trivia playing format involves drawing a card which poses a trivia question and generating some form of player movement on a playing board provided the response to the question is correct. The game is typically won by a player whose movement piece has traversed a given player movement track. Differing categories of subject matter may be selected by random selection devices or by intentional choice of the player. The subject matter of such games generally entails historical information divided into categories such as sports, theater, national histories and other names, events and places having some historical significance.
A variety of elaborate movement tracks have been developed for game boards in various parlor games which include perimeter and interior movement tracks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,022 (issued on Mar. 14, 1972 to Clark, Jr.) illustrates a game board having a variety of movement paths and playing positions which are randomly selected by throwing dice. Another embodiment of multiple movement tracks incorporated within a game board is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D33,057 (issued on Aug. 14, 1900 to Pennell). U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,106 (issued on Oct. 5, 1976 to White) teaches a player option of utilizing game cards or dice to control movement options of player pieces around a perimeter movement track. The option of instruction cards to dictate various actions during the playing of a game is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,438 (issued on Dec. 16, 1975 to Breslow et al.). A randomly actuated retrieving mechanism which operates to retrieve player pieces from a rotating platform is suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,183 (issued on Jun. 5, 1979 to Meyer et al. ). These games illustrate various game board structure combined with specific gaming sequences involving active play, but not necessarily in the field of trivia games.
A more elaborate game board structure was applied to the trivia game concept in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,842 (issued on Sep. 17, 1991 to Proctor). The game board is divided into individual sectors for each player and includes a perimeter movement track whereon movement pieces are progressed. Each sector includes a player progress track having starting and terminal positions. Movement of a progress marker upon the player progress track is contingent upon a player giving a correct answer to a question. The player moves his or her progress marker a number of spaces corresponding to a number on a space of the perimeter movement track. Progress of the progress marker is thus contingent upon the number exhibited on the perimeter movement track and upon a player correctly answering a question.
Of current interest is a game board applied to the trivia game concept with an entirely new gaming sequence. Such a game is desired to include progress of a movement piece around a perimeter movement track being contingent upon a player correctly answering a question, and progress of an advancement marker being contingent upon the movement piece randomly landing upon certain movement spaces.